


Зимний сон

by Serpentass



Series: works in russian [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Developing Friendships, Female Harry Potter, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Video & Computer Games, Virtual Reality
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentass/pseuds/Serpentass
Summary: Ей хочется назвать себя Генриеттой, но это не имя, которым называет ее мама, это не ласковый взгляд и мелодичный звон гласных,Натсуеши зовутне так.Или это все же она?
Series: works in russian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645543
Kudos: 1





	Зимний сон

**Author's Note:**

> На фикбуке под именем "Ильмар", решила, что пора перекинуть все работы на сайт, с которым я работаю :)))

Она падала, падала в необъятную тьму, занимавшую все пространство вокруг. Ветер свистел в ушах, и глаза наливались слезами, но в ней не было сил на такое маленькое действие как закрытие век, и тяжесть во всем теле не позволяла ей шевельнуться. Падала, покуда в голове не стало кристально ясно, словно открылись глаза после долгого сна. Тьма поглощала, не отпускала, встречала в свои вечные объятия, не желая заново терять своего старого друга. Но она неслась вниз, вниз, пока смерть не решила смилостивиться над ней.

***

В день, когда родилась Савада Натсуеши, появилось новое небо. Генриетта Лилиан Поттер мелькала на грани сознания, иногда выходя вперед и погружаясь в марево воспоминаний, пряча огонек золотого в глубоком фиолетовом пламени, закрывавшего даже маленькую трещину для обзора танца энергии. Натсуеши становилась замкнутой и слабо реагировала на раздражители. На мир смотрели лихорадочные глаза загнанного зверя, ожидавшего встретить опасность на каждом шагу.

(Луч зеленого цвета летел прямо на нее, закрывая вид на Темного Лорда, на убийцу ее родителей)

В этот день к ним приезжал незнакомый старик и Савада Йемитсу.

Малышка весело рассказывала о прошедшем дне за столом всего пару минут назад, и Нана подумала, что та решила тщательно подумать над своими вопросами о новых людях, но...

(— Вы всегда будете со мной? - тихо спросила она, не обращая внимания на слезы, текущие у нее из глаз)

Вместо глаз ее маленькой Тсу-чан на Нану смотрели уставшие глаза, видевшие вместо нее кого-то другого. Непривычная тишина резала слух, и женщина с волнением потянулась к своей дочери, чтобы проверить температуру... ...и удивиться, когда девочка резко отпрянула назад, панический страх четко виден на лице.

— Милая? - растерянно спросила мать, все еще держа руку в воздухе.

(— Что, Поттер, решила сдаться? - с насмешкой спрашивает очередной пожиратель, поднимая рывком ее голову вверх, оставляя на лице темные синяки. — Круцио!)

Напряженная поза говорила о готовности принять боль, нестерпимую для любого другого человека, готовности к пытке.

(Зеленые глаза смотрели с вызовом, с решимостью не сдаваться, и мужчина с яростью начал кричать все более страшные заклинания, вызывая хрипы из жертвы мучений)

Но глаза, уставшие и злые, смотрели прямо на нее, с каким-то вызовом глубоко внутри, будто бы желая, чтобы она проверила на прочность стержень своей дочери, попробовала сломать ее раз за разом.

(— Только не Гарри, только не она! Возьмите мою жизнь, прошу, - рыжеволосая девушка закрывала телом маленькую кроватку, в которой за ситуацией наблюдал ребенок)

Мужчина представляется Тимотео и подает ей руку, чтобы сыграть на детском доверии. Злого умысла здесь нет, совершенно нет. Он хочет _проверить_ ее, он ищет в ней что-то, от чего будет зависеть выбор в решении вопроса, терзавшего его долгое время.

(—Я Драко, Драко Малфой, - говорит маленький блондин, манерно проговаривая слова, — а это Гойл и Крэбб)

Время идет, продолжает свой жестокий ход, не останавливается и не дает привыкнуть к изменениям. Натсуеши растет, развивается, но ее преследуют эти странные чувства-эмоции, которые _ее_ , но при этом _чужие_ , и она разрывается изнутри. Моменты сложно предвидеть - каждый застает ее врасплох как в первый раз, и она не может выбраться из этого болота, тянущего ее вниз, все глубже и глубже. Ей хочется назвать себя Генриеттой, но это не имя, которым называет ее мама, это не ласковый взгляд и мелодичный звон гласных, Натсуеши зовут **_не так_**.

Каждый взгляд на родных вызывает сотню чувств за раз ( _счастьебольразочарованиежеланиебытьрядом_ ) и она смотрит, смотрит на них и ожидает видеть знакомые ей лица, но видит что-то новое, иностранное: неизвестные резкие черты лица (серебристые глаза, темные кудри волос и уставший взгляд, смех, похожий на сломанный крик; рыжие волосы на свету отливают медью, голубые глаза с нежностью смотрящие на нее, красно-золотая форма, под которой виден вязаный свитер) и вместо своих воспоминаний видит _чужие_ (Сириус падает в арку, улыбка на устах и веселые смешинки в глазах, будто бы он смотрит в прошлое; рыжеволосая женщина обнимает ее крепко-крепко, запах выпечки и чего-то свежего, рассеянный взгляд, когда та видит тело своего сына). Имена почти срываются с губ вместе с отчаянным криком, и этот транс могло бы разбить касание, но никто не трогает Генриетту, никто не может закончить этот болезненно-сладкий бесконечный цикл повторений того, что уже было пройдено. Только она не Генриетта.

Или нет?

В какой-то период жизни Натсуеши перестала так ярко переживать воспоминания. Они не приходили волной, и она могла дышать, не поглощенная водоворотом чувств. Влияние этих фрагментов жизни были менее заметными. Натсу стала замкнутой: всеобщее внимание было ей в тягость.

(Она шла по коридору и слышала шепотки, лишь сильная хватка Гермионы удерживала ее от злого шипения в сторону этого стада овец)

Натсу стала заниматься стрельбой из лука. (Адреналин, плескавшийся в ее крови, когда она убегала от егерей по лесу, быстрые лучи заклинаний, крики, крики, крики)

* * *

Она держала диск на кончиках пальцев и смотрела, как солнечные лучи создают на поверхности радужные полосы. Ей мешало включить игру лишь пару метров, разделявших ее от ноутбука. Взглянув на солнце, Натсу сморгнула слезы. Пора было начинать.

***

Она закричала, закричала криком дикого животного, смертельно раненного стрелой в сердце. Этот злой и душераздирающий крик отразился от стен комнаты и разлетелся на голубые искры, не позволяющие ни одному звуку выйти из помещения. Это был кошмар.

Зеленые лучи блестели в воздухе, заставляя людей падать замертво. Безумный смех раздавался со всех сторон, отчаяние заполнило воздух вокруг некогда величественного замка. Страшное чувство одиночества затмило все существо Натсуеши, ей захотелось свернуться в клубок и заплакать от этой беспомощности, неспособности исправить хоть что-то. Золотые лучи падали через занавеску на кровать, оставляя видимым полотно персикового света на постели. Все было спокойно. Пение птиц и шум торговой улицы разносились по всему зданию как запись сломанного радио: тихо и с помехами. Первый день игры в виртуальной реальности прошел.

Смотря на себя в зеркало, она видела заостренные уши, изумрудные глаза и белую копну волос. Это удивляло. Это заставляло всплывать в памяти воспоминания, которые в какой-то момент жизни стали собственными, а не волшебной истории из чужой сказки, где все слишком изломано и больно. Зеленые глаза являлись тем болезненным щипком, заземляющим ее сознание в реальности. Не все было идеально, и кошмар стал еще одним подтверждением этого факта.

(Она дышит, дышит, но она з, а д ы х, а е т с я, каждый вдох отдается болью в груди и белыми кругами перед глазами, все становится таким расплывчатым и с л и ш к о м ядовитым. Натсу кажется, _Генриетте_ кажется, что она снова вернулась на поле боя и видит смерть Сириуса, Ремуса и холодный труп Фреда, над которым застыл Джордж; Джордж, который ловил их с Роном в очередном коридоре и давал забавные конфеты, помогающие им сбежать с уроков. Натсуеши укачивает из стороны в сторону, она не может ухватиться за опору — падение никогда не было таким безболезненным, очередным моментом в рутине. Темнота становится ее лучшим другом)

Натсу стало лучше. Савада легче справляется с этим, быстрее переводит свои мысли на другую тему размышления, без заминки отводит взгляд от таких знакомых и таких чужих людей, чьи черты лица отзываются глубоко внутри желанием _обнять_. Лихорадочное состояние прекратило свое еженедельное преследование. Но дни шли, и Натсу _приспособилась_

(— Тебя ждет величие в Слизерине, — сказала шляпа и потом недовольно добавила в ответ на отрицание, — не хочешь? Тогда…)

Первый день был _шумным_ , говоря честно. Толпы людей оглядывали своих персонажей, громко говорили со своими знакомыми, начинали игровые задания, предлагаемые им игрой. В этом была своя прелесть. Она скользила меж зданиями, с любопытством осматривая каждый темный закоулок и переход, не прислушиваясь к дружелюбному смеху и игнорируя одиночество, осевшее у нее в душе колючими корнями. Ее первое задание состояло в том, что ей надо спасти Роузи от темного рыцаря, искавшего силу пророка. И она бежала, бежала за этим мужчиной с белыми волосами, чтобы увидеть мельком хрупкую девчонку, не старше ее по возрасту, чтобы оказаться отброшенной вниз с высокого выступа и _больно_ удариться о мраморный пол храма. Разочарование бурлило внутри нее, готовое вырваться из слабого тела и взорваться огненными языками пламени.

Этим вечером, выходя на улицу с целью развеяться, она забрела в подворотню. Крики мольбы о пощаде отражались по гулким стенам соседних зданий, и детские по своей легкости и скорости шаги послышались с финальным визгом жертвы. Сверкнув глазами в темноте, Натсу побежала прочь от этой улицы, не замечая маленькой фигуры, провожающей ее взглядом. Впоследствии Натсуеши смотрела на хмурое небо уставшими глазами и не думала о том, что скоро начнется ивент. Нет. Натсуеши понимала, что в воспоминаниях — были ли они ее, если та так сильно хотела назвать себя Генриеттой? — шла война. Смерть, убийства, горечь потери, преследующие девушку с самого юного возраста, — все это было следствием войны. …но это никак не хотелось ассоциироваться с нынешней жизнью Савады. Хотелось по-детски верить, что это не причина панических атак, постоянной напряженности и жестокой реакции на внезапные касания. Она понимала глубоко внутри смысл всех этих кошмаров.

Но не была готова _принять_.

* * *

Натсуеши смотрела на солнечные лучи и пыталась не чувствовать себя такой отдаленной от всего живого вокруг себя.

Все звенит в ее голове, и она не может понять, где начинается прошлое, ее жизнь в другом мире. Места накладываются друг на друга

(Сквозь окно в коридоре Хогвартса видно ночное небо с тысячью звезд на нем и одинокой луной, Луна задумчиво глядит на нее.

— Спасибо, Гарри, - она стоит босиком, в волосах у нее вплетены листья растений и перья животных, — потерян-)

и лица из воспоминаний Генриетты становятся одним мыльным пятном, рябью на водной глади озера. Она слышит чужие голоса, но не может двинуться: они сливаются в шум и ничего нельзя различить, ей тяжко дышать. Натсуеши пытается вспомнить то, чему училась долгие годы: успокоить свое дребезжащее сердце и сконцентрироваться на настоящем, но этот приступ такой внезапный, и мысли, словно песок на берегу моря, убегают от ее захвата, показывая только свои хвосты. Она давно упала коленями на каменную плитку дороги, и ее руки дрожат от силы, с которой Савада держит неровные концы камней, царапая подушечки пальцев и заставляя почувствовать себя неровную поверхность. Это не помогает, и Натсу задыхается, не может дыша-

— Ш-ш, милая, все будет хорошо, - кто-то взял ее за плечи и притянул к себе ближе, говоря ей дышать вместе.

_Вдох._

Ее легкие сильно-сильно сжимаются, и вместо слов вырываются всхлипы и хрипы, полные отчаяния.

_Выдох._

Открывая глаза, она видит силуэт человека: из-за слез все расплывчато, и некогда четкие пейзажи стали для нее калейдоскопом разных геометрических фигур, словно кто-то разбил кривые зеркала и заставил ее смотреть через них на окружающий мир.

_Вдох._

Натсу хочется сказать, что она не может вдохнуть свежий воздух, заставить, наконец, свое тело работать как часы хорошего мастера, что ей хочется перестать быть такой _сломанной_. Она не может промолвить и слова. _Выдох._ Ей кажутся настоящими голоса мертвых,

(— Гарри, - Гермиона смотрит на нее с беспокойством, только что разбуженная ото сна и вся уставшая и взъерошенная, — все хорошо?

Она легла к ней под одеяло, согревая ее холодные руки и ноги, и Генриетте хочется сказать, что да, все хорошо, это всего лишь кошмар, но вырывается лишь жалкий звук, похожий на писк котенка. У По--р уставшие глаза и пустота в груди, ее надежды на семью разрушены, и она может лишь сказать: — Это моя вина, Гермиона, это моя ви-)

и на минуту ей стало лучше и хуже одновременно: сердце накрыла тягучая волна одиночества, дышать стало легче. Они пробыли в таком положении несколько минут, а может и часов: восприятие времени становится сложным занятием, от которого появляются только головная боль и досада на себя. Впервые с этого утра Натсу смогла почувствовать запахи и звуки улицы в полную силу: пелена паники стала спадать, и всё вокруг стало светлее, ярче. Древо Жизни виднеется вдалеке, его густая крона закрывает обзор на Королеву эльфов. Сильные ветви простираются высоко вверх, готовые служить защитой от напастей и врагов. Солнечные лучи освещают все места, ветер приносит с собой запах цветущих деревьев и оставляет после себя сладкий вкус пряностей. Здесь царит умиротворение.

Рядом с ней сидит мужчина с темными волосами, с замысловатой прической из кос и украшений, и это все, что доступно ей для обзора: он держит Натсу близко, практически обнимая. Может, он почувствовал ее напряженность или захотел посмотреть на нее, но эльф — она заметила это не сразу, потерянная после смены положения тела — отодвинулся от нее.

— Спасибо, - неловко сказала Натсу, смотря на свои дрожащие пальцы. Все могло быть хуже, отдаленно подумала она. Панические атаки — марафон, в котором кажется, что скоро умрешь. Незнакомец пристально смотрит, изучает ее лицо и, кажется, пытается найти в зеленых - карих на самом деле - глазах нечто, способное усмирить его беспокойство. Она выглядит хрупкой, неожиданно поняла Тсуна. Бледное лицо и усталый взгляд, тело дрожит, будто бы не в силах совладать с собой. Это не то, чем ей хотелось предстать перед чужим человеком в новом мире. Не то, как ей хотелось бы предстать перед кем угодно, на самом деле. Что-то злое и недовольное, готовое защищать себя до самого конца, поднялось у нее в груди. Ей хотелось сбежать отсюда. Ей хотелось почувствовать себя в безопасности. — Я рад, - он улыбнулся, расслабленный и довольный, прикрывая глаза.

— Могу я помочь добраться до гостиницы? Натсуеши думает, что стоит отказаться, но — в действительности — она не сможет встать еще долгое время, приходя в чувства и заставляя свое дыхание вернуться в норму. Еще пару часов можно будет выкинуть в окно: всё пройдет в один миг, словно по мановению палочки, но свои действия в этот промежуток времени Савада вспомнить не сможет, сколько не пытайся и не плачь.

(Натсу не обращает внимание на желание почувствовать с кем-то глубокую эмоциональную связь, почувствовать заново радости дружбы и общения с людьми. Она вспоминает теплые объятия, веселый смех и голубые глаза из воспоминаний, закрывая свои глаза на пару мгновений. Одиночество пропитало ее кости, не отпускает и не уходит, и теперь ее преследует ежесекундный мороз в душе)

Поэтому она соглашается. Короткого кивка хватает для эльфа, и он плавно поднимается на ноги, собираясь подойти к ней ближе и поднять ее на ноги. Его движения легкие и элегантные, но при этом твердые и нежные — Натсуеши чувствует себя вполне комфортно, не падая из стороны в сторону. Делать шаги трудно: ноги, не смотря на опору, шатаются и пытаются подкоситься, и большая часть внимания уходит на то, чтобы заставлять себя двигаться. Тишина длится малый промежуток времени, и вскоре мужчина начинает разговор. Ничего не значащие вопросы, внимательный взгляд во время ее ответов и спокойная аура ожидания, — все это сделало ее состояние легче, успокоило ее нервы. Он обходит тему, затрагивающую ситуацию, при которой они встретились, и за это она благодарна.

— У вас хороший акцент для того, кто не бывал в Туманном Альбионе, - замечает эльф, аккуратно поддерживая ее в тот момент, когда она спотыкается и начинает падать. Эта тема кажется нейтральной, такой, на которую она смогла бы дать ответ без проблем. Похвала приятна. Незнакомец - можно ли его назвать так после такого долгого разговора? - искренне сказал это, и Савада может этому поверить. Высокая оценка ее знаний радует как никогда. Но она не может говорить, что идеальный британский акцент у нее остался с прошлой жизни. Дискомфорт заставляет ее напрячься.

— Я люблю читать, - решила сказать Натсу. Изоляция делает это с тобой, признает Тсуна. Дети понимают, что с ней что-то не так, чувствуют странности и непохожесть, а взрослые видят ее как полоумную. Это неприятно, но книги были ее компанией уже долгое время: привыкнуть не составило труда. Ветер, секунду назад едва заметный, резко поднялся, и Натсуеши застывает: нечто странное промелькнуло в глазах ее спутника, что-то знакомое и смешанное, но этот момент закончился так быстро, что она не смогла опознать эмоции. Она думает, что ее глаза могли пылать фиолетовым там, в ее комнате под защитой оборудования и одеяла. Смогла бы Генриетта понять его лучше? Смогла бы Генриетта найти в нем своего друга и союзника? Сможет ли Натсуеши сделать это?

— Это может показаться глупым, - Савада неловко улыбается, смотря ему в глаза, — но я так и не спросила вашего имени. Меня зовут Натсуеши, если вам интересно.

Они стоят у дверей гостиницы: деревянная дверь обвита золотыми листьями плюща, рядом висит вывеска с резными буквами и вокруг цветов мельтешат маленькие огоньки света, издающие тихие мелодичные звуки. Им пора расходиться, и ей хотелось бы увидеть его снова. Спокойствие, оставившее ее с самого первого _воспоминания_ , накрывает ее душу на моменты, когда она находится в его компании. Словно теплое одеяло после холодного дня, он заставляет ее чувствовать себя отдохнувшей и расслабленной. Теплые руки не оставляют ее до последнего.


End file.
